iLove You
by mebelucydee
Summary: I love you - just three simple words, why was it so hard for Sam to say it? An argument between Carly and Sam in bed. CAM Femslash R&R please! Oneshot


iLove You

Three simple words. Why is it so hard for her to say it?

Enjoy?

-

I whimpered into Sam's mouth, gasping for air and holding onto her tightly. I'd never felt such a feeling before. We'd realized our feelings for each other a few weeks ago but haven't ventured anywhere beyond making out for short periods of time. Today, while we were sitting on my bed reviewing history notes, Sam's eyes met mine and we were suddenly taken over by this hunger. We tore each other's clothes off and well… here we are now, holding each other and still gasping for air.

My eyes fluttered open; I'd been keeping them shut for so long. I wasn't able to keep them open with the intense feelings overwhelming me. My eyes focused on her, all hot and bothered. She looked like she'd just ran a marathon, and with that expression on her face, it seemed like she'd won. I planted a passionate kiss on her lips and continued to study her. The craziest feeling took over my heart; I felt like it was going to burst. It wasn't like I didn't know it before, but we'd never said it to each other yet… I opened my mouth to speak. "Sam… I love-" Sam placed a hand on my mouth before I could finish.

"Come on." She said out of breath. "Don't say _that_, it'll just…" She must have stopped speaking because of the look I had on my face. I was shattered. Why did she just stop me from professing my love?

"What?" Her hand moved away from my mouth to let me speak. "It'll what?"

"It'll just… ruin the moment." Sam reluctantly finished her sentence, looking away. She was obviously embarrassed. But not as much as I was. What did she mean 'it'll _ruin_ the moment'? Wouldn't it only make it even fuller with emotion?

"What do you mean?" I was shocked still. Did this mean she didn't love me? Then why were we here? I ran a moist hand down my face and felt the blood rushing to my head. I guess I was mad at her for being so weird, but also disappointed in everything.

"I-I mean like…" Sam caught her short breath and I saw her brilliant blue eyes shoot away from looking at me, she was obviously at a loss for words. I felt her stomach move from mine, leaving me cold for that second. That's how I felt, cold. I was about to say the most meaningful thing to my girlfriend, my best friend, the love of my life and she stopped me… because it… 'would ruin the moment'. "It's three words, ya know?" She gave me a reassuring grin, as if that would make everything better but I didn't understand.

"But it means a lot." I whispered and shrunk away from her to get a better look at her face. She frowned at me sincerely; I knew in my heart that she didn't mean to hurt me.

"Look, too many people say it. It's just… stupid." She rested herself on top of me again.

"Stupid? B-But we used to say it all the time. What's so different about it now?" I heard my voice grow louder, and I felt my blood boiling. I was definitely getting angry. What was the big deal about these three words?

"It's different because now it_ means_ something, ya know?" Sam said in her usual reasoning voice. She lifted herself from me again. Chills. I felt my eyes water, was it because I'm just naturally sensitive, or was it the after affects of what we just did? Maybe it was my total loss of words. I didn't understand. Why couldn't I say it?

"Oh. So… you don't mean it, so you don't want me to say it? What? You'd feel obligated to say it back?" I blurted out in a loud and furious string of words.

"Carly, how could you even _ask_ me that?" Sam gave me a hurt expression, the worst I've ever seen. She shook her head, like she couldn't believe me. I didn't know if I was supposed to be angry or guilty.

"Then what?" I tried to look for the answer in her angry eyes. Her face softened and she reached up, cupping my cheeks with her warm hands.

"Carly Shay…" She nodded at me, watching me with her gentle eyes. "You… are the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me and I don't think I can go a single day without you. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I never will because I intend on keeping you forever." She paused to watch me slowly easing back. "You mean the world to me… you make me feel so amazing… and three little words just aren't enough for me to describe that." She whispered to me, melting me with her velvet words. I'd never seen her this soft and warm before; it left me absolutely breathless. But she revived me with a warm kiss. That was it, end of argument. We both smiled at each other and let out small giggles. "See how much better that sounds?" I nodded and giggled softly.

I was still speechless, what could I possibly say to make it up to her? How could I top _that_? She knew me better than anyone else, and knew I had nothing else to say. She bit her lips and chuckled.

"Go ahead, you can say it now." She grinned at me. I pushed myself up and met my lips with hers. There was so much emotion in our kiss that neither of us could break out of the trance to open our eyes.

"I love you so much, Sam…" I whispered to her, resting my forehead against hers. I felt her let out a warm breath through a wide grin.

-

Hope you liked it. Review please, I'd really like to know how you liked it.


End file.
